El deseo del demonio (Versión2)
by yume25sora
Summary: Sebastian deseaba con locura corromper cada pequeña huella de ingenuidad que podría hallarse aún en ese frágil cuerpo, y ensuciarlo por completo. Eliminando de este modo cualquier pizca de pureza que podría encontrarse.


**Emmm bueno, aquí esta la misma versión de mi desafío con Natsukikocchi pero con Ciel hombre XD**

**Ya que anteriormente subí originalmente un Fem! Ciel, para molestarla**

**Espero que les guste ya que me costó mucho acordarme de la personalidad de los personajes**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>El deseo del demonio<strong>

Adoraba esos fríos ojos azulados cuyo único reflejo era la muerte.

Esa alma perdida, que había abandonado toda la inocencia correspondiente a su edad. Despojándose de la tierna infancia que aún quedaba entre sus dedos, y madurando prematuramente para enfrentar la cruda realidad.

Deseaba con locura corromper cada pequeña huella de ingenuidad que podría hallarse aún en ese frágil cuerpo, y ensuciarlo por completo. Eliminando de este modo cualquier pizca de pureza que podría encontrarse.

Después de todo, él era un _simple mayordomo _proveniente de los infiernos.

En otras palabras, _un demonio._

* * *

><p>Con el fin de devorar su alma. Sebastian juró servir al joven Panthomhive hasta que cumpliera su meta.<p>

Día tras día. Sus ojos solo podían mirarlo a él, cada acción solo podía ser por él, y cada uno de sus pensamientos solo podían estar relacionados con él. Aquel hermoso príncipe solitario sediento de venganza.

Él no deseaba nada más que obtener su anhelado capricho, esa alma perdida. Por lo que estaba dispuesto a aceptar cualquier deseo de su amo. Sin embargo, poco a poco dejó de conformarse solo con su futura recompensa.

Cada vez que cepillaba ese cabello oscuro. Cada vez que veía esos frágil y delgado torso de niño . Una dulce tentación reprimida recorría por todo su ser.

Quería pervertirlo.

Depravar ese cuerpo virgen y puro que recién entraba a su pubertad.

Deseaba a ese oscuro ángel caído que le jugó en contra a dios haciendo un pacto para con el demonio.

Lo quería solo para él.

Pero no por amor u otro sentimiento, ya que de emociones el mayordomo carecía. Sino solo como un antojo retorcido.

* * *

><p>Ciel, por su parte, confiaba plenamente en las capacidades de su fiel perro. No le interesaban los deseos ocultos de este, ni la mirada hambrienta que se forzaba en disimular cada vez que lo miraba. Solo le importara que fuera capaz de llevar a cabo la venganza que planeaba desde el día en que la marca de <em>bestia noble<em> quedó grabada en su espalda.

No obstante, no se dio cuenta de que había sido, de alguna forma, seducido por ese galante mayordomo.

* * *

><p>Él quería corromperlo. Y una cruda noche de invierno lo logró.<p>

Sentado sobre su lecho. El joven Panthomhive esperaba atento a su sirviente para que lo arropara con su camisón para dormir.

Sebastián abrochaba con maestría los finos botones de la prenda, mientras observaba por con disimulo el frágil y delgado cuerpo de su amo, lo que hizo despertar su apetito oculto.

Lentamente y con discreción, comenzó a rodear con sus brazos al muchacho. Él no se inmutó ni tuvo expresión distinta a su usual rostro serio, y se dejó acariciar tranquilamente hasta por el más mínimo rincón de su cuerpo.

El demonio, con un semblante complacido. Tocó a Ciel con depravadas caricias por su abdomen infantil y sus blandos muslos. Hasta que decidió profanar esos labios vírgenes que lo habían atormentado por años.

Lo había ensuciado.

La pequeña pizca de pureza que quedaba dentro de su ser, había sido arrebatada por el mayordomo.

Sebastian, decidió detenerse para contemplar con satisfacción el cuerpo de su amo tendido sobre la cama. Con el camisón destartalado y el cabello alborotado. Mientras que este, con tono monótono y arrogante, le ordenó continuar.

El demonio cada vez más ansioso por pervertir aún más el alma y cuerpo del Panthomhive. Sonrió sin emoción, para continuar con su labor.

_Yes, my Lord._

* * *

><p><strong>Jejej aquí tienes Tsukiko, para que no me odies más :3<strong>

**Ojala les haya gustado. Si tienen algún comentario o crítica constructiva es bien recibida**

**Gracias por leer!**

**N/A: Debido a diversas razones decidí dejar el final a libre interpretación sobre lo que sucede luego con Sebastian y Ciel (Ya que aparentemente no se espera lo que yo imaginaba cuando lo escribí-Mente de monja XD)**


End file.
